Sweet Nothing
by QueenOfModesty
Summary: Un recueil de petites histoires (de plus en plus longues) concernant Shepard et Liara et certainement les autres au fil du temps.
1. Chapter 1

La cabine était faiblement éclairée par la lumière bleutée de l'aquarium, lui donnant une aura particulièrement agréable et calme. C'est d'ailleurs sans surprise que l'asari constata que la propriétaire des lieux était endormie sur le lit au centre de la pièce.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle regardait tendrement la jeune femme dans son pyjama ridicule, serrant son oreiller contre sa poitrine, elle semblait si détendue, si sereine, un changement complet dans la personnalité de la commandante du vaisseau sur laquelle tant de pression reposait.

Toujours avec un sourire, l'asari se changea avant de rejoindre l'humaine, l'enlaçant avant de s'endormir presque instantanément, souriant toujours.


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard ne sait pas danser. C'est un fait bien connu par toute personne l'ayant vu ne serait-ce que quelque seconde tenter de rejoindre la piste de danse. Donnez-lui une arme et et champ de bataille et elle n'aura pas le moindre problème à faire faire des miracles à son corps. Demandez-lui de bouger de manière gracieuse sur une piste de danse et… vous allez très probablement passer un bon moment à rire. Cet état de fait, elle l'avait accepté depuis très longtemps, depuis la première fois où elle avait tenté de rejoindre les autres danseurs. Elle était habituée aux quolibets de ses amis et au regard désespéré des autres danseurs.

Et pourtant, elle avait passé les derniers mois à harceler ses amis pour apprendre cette danse en particulier. Et pourtant, la main de Liara dans la sienne, elle avait envie de partir en courant dans la direction opposée. Mais qui avait décidé que les mariés devaient ouvrir le bal ?


	3. Chapter 3

L'asari leva les yeux au ciel alors que la navette se posait sur la planète, pourquoi sa mère avait insisté pour qu'elle l'accompagne sur cette colonie humaine, c'était un mystère. D'autant qu'elle avait plus important à faire, ses études ne pouvaient pas attendre, mais Benezia avait refusé d'entendre raison. C'est comme si elle avait décidé que ce que pouvait dire sa fille n'avait aucune importance. Ou alors, elle voulait simplement ruiner ses études. A la réflexion, c'était sans doute la deuxième option.

Bien entendu, la matriarche descendit avec grâce et salua les officiels avec un sourire tout en faisant signe à Liara de la suivre. Et bien évidemment, c'est à cet instant que la colère céda la place à cette boule d'angoisse qui prenait place dans son estomac dès qu'elle rencontrait un peu trop de monde. Et c'est sans beaucoup de surprise que contrairement à sa mère, elle trébucha en sortant de la navette avant de bafouiller un salut aux officiels.

Ses joues brûlaient et elle était certaine qu'elles prenaient une teinte beaucoup plus foncée qu'à l'accoutumée. Pourquoi sa mère insistait pour lui infliger ça, ça lui échappait. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut un mouvement sur sa droite, une enfant humaine dont elle ne pouvait pas deviner l'âge malgré sa bonne volonté, la fillette réussi à passer à travers les restrictions mises en place, apparemment toute absorbée par son jeu, quand elle se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle était au milieu d'inconnus.

La réaction de l'enfant lui arracha un sourire, loin d'agir comme l'aurait fait Liara, en se cachant ou en faisant demi-tour de la manière la plus naturelle possible, elle ajusta sa position, le dos bien droit, la tête haute et… entama une conversation avec la matriarche qui commençait par quelque chose comme « Pourquoi vous-êtes bleue ? C'est pas encore Halloween ». Ce qui avait fait danser les dignitaires humains d'un pied sur l'autre et rire sa mère et sourire la jeune asari.


	4. Chapter 4

Shepard avait grandi dans la rue, avec tout ce que cela supposait. Elle avait été à l'école juste assez longtemps pour apprendre à lire et à compter. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que Shepard était stupide. Elle avait toujours été une lectrice vorace, lisant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, d'un article people sans intérêt à un article scientifique poussé en passant par les nouvelles du jour. Cette tendance avait payé lorsqu'elle avait rejoint l'Alliance et avait fait ses classes d'officier. A cette époque, elle avait déjà remarqué qu'elle se souvenait presque mot pour mot de ce qu'elle pouvait lire, ce qui avait un certain avantage quand elle tombait sur un article qui l'intéressait et qu'elle ne comprenait pas certaines parties et ne pouvait pas chercher à approfondir le sujet avant plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois.

C'est pourquoi lorsque l'ambassadeur mentionna le Docteur Liara T'Soni, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, plusieurs années auparavant, elle était tombée par hasard sur une revue qui parlait des travaux de l'asari et elle avait bien entendu parcouru lesdits travaux par la suite, ce qui l'amenait à reconnaître le nom qui, malgré les nombreuses critiques, avaient le plus parlé à l'humaine. Et avec la vision gravée dans son esprit, elle savait sans doute mieux que quiconque que T'Soni avait raison.

C'est pourquoi elle était montée à bord et avait ordonné à Joker de mettre le cap sur Therum et de les y amener au plus vite. Alors que tout s'effondrait derrière les soldats et la scientifique, les geths détruits au même titre que le site archéologique, Shepard retira son casque et se tourna vers l'asari, son sourire le plus engageant étirant ses lèvres avant de lancer d'assurer à l'asari qu'elle était une grande fan. La tête de cette dernière était d'ailleurs mémorable.


	5. Chapter 5

Les mots peuvent être trompeur, avoir plusieurs sens, nécessiter clarification. C'est pourquoi Liara avait si souvent eu du mal à s'exprimer, bafouillant, cherchant ses mots, s'interrogeant sur les réelles pensées de la personne qui lui faisait face.

Pourtant, et avant même que les mots ne soit prononcés entre elles, Liara savait. C'était des petits gestes simples, comme le sourire encourageant de l'humaine lorsque l'asari devait affronter ses peurs et ses inquiétudes. La tasse de thé que Shepard lui amenait lorsqu'elle était plongée dans un datapad, en pleine recherches et n'avait pas vu l'heure passé. Les moments où elle s'était endormie devant ses écrans, trop occupée à aider l'effort de guerre à travers son réseau pour se préoccuper de la fatigue grandissante qui menaçait de se montrer plus forte qu'elle, et où Shepard la réveillait en douceur, lui massant les épaules et la nuque avant de la guider jusque dans le lit où elles s'endormaient en silence.

Les retours de missions, l'inquiétude brillant dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle était blessée – et à son tour insistait sur le fait que ce n'était qu'une égratignure, qu'elle allait très bien et pouvait retourner dans sa cabine « Je vous assure Docteur Chakwas, je vais très bien, je n'ai pas besoin de rester dans ce lit, non non, ça ne fait pas mal, mais non je ne vous ment pas » avec la doctoresse perçant à jour son mensonge et le commandant lui lançant un sourire où se mêlaient inquiétude et amusement, bien trop raisonnable pour ouvrir la bouche.

C'était des moments plus calmes où Liara regardait un reportage sur les Prothéens, complétement absorbée par les informations, ne faisant que peu de cas de ce qui l'entourait. Dans ces moments-là, il n'était pas rare pour que Shepard la fasse bouger sur le canapé, juste assez pour se placer sur le canapé à son tour, dans son dos, ses bras l'encerclant, sa tête sur l'épaule de l'asari, une couette autour d'elles et un bol de pop-corn à côté – sans oublier le thé et le café bien entendu. Shepard ne s'intéressait pas aux Prothéens de la manière dont Liara s'y intéressait, ça ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de profiter de ces moments de calme pour les passer avec l'asari, même si cela signifiait s'ennuyer au bout de quelques secondes.

Shepard lui avait toujours montré son affection ouvertement et même si Liara avait souvent cherché à être rassurée par des mots, elle savait, avant même qu'elles n'échangent leur premier « je t'aime » ce que l'humaine ressentait pour elle.


	6. Chapter 6

Certaines choses se savent, se disent sans mots, par de simples gestes, Shepard le savait, elle pouvait le voir à travers les petits gestes que pouvait avoir Liara envers elle. C'est pourquoi elle n'avait jamais douté des sentiments de l'asari à son égard, comment aurait-elle pu ?

C'était de petits gestes presque imperceptibles comme les lèvres de l'asari qui restait un instant de plus que nécessaire avec l'humaine du moment qu'elle l'embrassait, comme si la séparation était difficile. La tendance de l'asari à passer sa main dans les cheveux de Shepard, ne pouvant s'empêcher de les remettre en place ou les déranger, simplement fascinée par les mèches rousses.

C'était les moments où Shepard se montrait particulièrement résistante aux ordres de Chakwas et où Liara la regardait, les bras croisés, une menace dans le regard inquiet qu'elle posait sur elle promettant les pires rétributions si elle ne cédait pas et n'écoutait pas le bon Docteur. « Je t'assure Liara, je vais très bien, je n'ai pas besoin de… » « Shepard… » « D'accord, d'accord ». Et malgré sa résistance et sa tendance à grommeler, elle était heureuse que quelqu'un soit là pour elle, la figure menaçante ne tardant généralement pas à se transformer en un pilier de force, une présence rassurante qui l'aidait à surmonter tous ses problèmes.

C'était les moments où Shepard se réveillait au beau milieu de la nuit, couverte d'une sueur froide, le cœur battant, victime d'un de ses nombreux cauchemars et où Liara la serrait dans ses bras, silencieuse, prête à écouter et offrant tout le réconfort qu'elle pouvait apporter, aidant souvent l'humaine à se rendormir, bercée par sa présence.

C'était le sixième sens dont elle semblait faire preuve, venant trouver Shepard chaque fois que quelque chose la tracassait et semblait trop lourd à porter pour elle, lui changeant les idées en lui parlant d'autres choses, lui demandant des conseils.

C'était les moments passés en silence à travailler dans la cabine de Shepard, à simplement profiter de la présence de l'autre tout en se concentrant sur leur travail respectif. C'était tout ce que Liara avait fait pour la retrouver, tout ce par quoi elle était passée pour la ramener. C'était la peur qu'elle pouvait entendre dans la voix de l'asari chaque fois que l'humaine était en danger.

C'était un tout qui faisait qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour que l'humaine sache ce que l'asari ressentait à son égard.


	7. Chapter 7

Elle avait sentit les premiers signes mais avait refusé de les écouter. Les frissons qui l'avaient poussée à s'envelopper dans une couverture alors qu'elle tapait son rapport venait très certainement du fait que la température de sa cabine était cassée. Et si le thermostat et IDA disaient le contraire, ça venait d'un problème de capteur. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas le temps d'être malade. D'autant que son système immunitaire avait été boosté, d'abord par l'alliance, puis par Cerberus.

Était ensuite venu le mal de tête. Se concentrer était difficile, pas à cause du mal de tête, non, les balises lui avaient donné des migraines beaucoup plus sérieuses – sans compter les quelques concussions dont elle avait écopé avec le temps. Non, c'était une légère douleur continuellement présente qu'elle attribuait à la fatigue en se concentrant machinalement sur son travail.

Avec les maux de tête était venue la fatigue, rien de bien surprenant quand des cauchemars vous tenait éveillée la nuit. Surtout quand vous passez vos journées à vous occuper pour essayer d'échapper à vos démons. Rien qui ne l'inquiétait, surtout que l'écriture de rapport – et toute autre paperasse – avait un effet assommant sur tous les soldats qu'elle connaissait.

Ce n'est pas les reniflements qu'elle émettait qui allait la faire changer d'avis non plus. Non, elle n'était pas malade, elle n'avait pas attrapé un rhume lors d'une mission, passant d'un monde glacé à un monde surchauffé puis de retour dans son vaisseau.

Vaillamment, Shepard avait terminé son rapport avant de prendre un moment pour se décider sur la démarche à suivre, la logique et la sagesse voulaient qu'elle aille voir le Docteur Chackwas pour que celle-ci fasse quelque chose pour la remettre sur pied aussi rapidement que possible. En pratique, Shepard n'avait pas la moindre envie de faire plus de pas que ceux nécessaire pour aller de son bureau à son lit.

Elle était épuisée et même si repousser le moment de se coucher dans l'espoir d'éviter les cauchemars était une tactique très tentante, elle avait tout juste la force de ne pas s'endormir devant son terminal. C'est donc avec son courage légendaire qu'elle quitta sa chaise, toujours entourée de sa couverture pour aller s'écrouler dans son lit, se promettant d'aller à l'infirmerie à la minute où elle ouvrirait l'œil, elle avait juste besoin de se reposer un moment…

IDA ayant relevé la hausse de température inexpliquée du commandant et quelques autres anomalies n'avait pas mit longtemps à demander de l'aide aux Docteurs Chakwas et T'Soni, la première pour son avis médical, et la deuxième en raison de sa relation avec Shepard. C'est donc sans surprise qu'à peine installée dans son lit, alors même qu'elle pensait pouvoir s'endormir tranquillement, la porte de la cabine de Shepard s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer les deux femmes. Et encore moins surprenant que les premiers mots de Shepard soit « Je vais bien, je vous assure » avant d'éternuer.

Liara esquissa un sourire amusé, faisant une rapide remarque selon laquelle Shepard n'avait donc pas besoin du café que l'asari venait d'amener avec elle. Alors que Chakwas ignorait les protestations de sa patiente pour la soigner. Et Shepard eut du mal à ne pas faire de remarque quand le bon docteur lui prescrit du repos – et de quoi faire baisser la fièvre. A peine Chakwas partit, Liara vint s'installer auprès de l'humaine, lui tendant le café en silence et s'installant près d'elle dans le lit et commençant à caresser ses cheveux en douceur.

\- Par quel film commence-t-on ?


	8. Chapter 8

Il est facile de croire que l'on sait tout d'une personne, surtout lorsque l'on joint son esprit à cette personne de manière régulière. Ses peurs, ses joies, ses talents, ses insécurités, beaucoup de choses peuvent être partagée en quelques pensées, l'espace de quelques instants. Et pourtant, certaines choses pouvaient demeurer inconnues, Shepard avait appris cela de manière assez récente. Elle pensait qu'après des années de relation avec Liara, des heures passées à combattre ensembles et à associer leurs pouvoirs biotiques, et celles passées unies, elle savait tout de l'asari. Il n'avait fallu qu'un bref instant pour que cette illusion s'envole.

Le Normandy avait accosté à la Citadelle et l'équipage profitait d'une permission bien méritée, ce qui signifiait également que Shepard et Liara pouvaient passer quelques heures dans le calme de l'appartement de Shepard, à se détendre et simplement profiter de ce moment, ensembles. Liara y était arrivée la première et Shepard avait fait un détour pour aller acheter de quoi manger – et éventuellement organiser une fête un peu plus tard dans la semaine de permission reçue. Elle n'avait pas été surprise de trouver l'asari installée dans l'appartement à son arrivée, non, c'était tout à fait normal. Autre chose l'avait surprise.

Liara était installée sur le canapé, une jambe repliée sous elle et effleurant le sol avec le pied de l'autre, elle semblait tout absorbée par quelque chose, ce qui en soi, n'était pas non plus surprenant venant de l'asari. Ce qui était plus surprenant venait du fait qu'au lieu d'un datapad, elle tenait un bloc de papier blanc et qu'au lieu de faire défiler du texte, elle tenait ce qui était de toute évidence un crayon et dessinait. Certes, elles n'avaient jamais vraiment pris le temps de parler de ce genre de talent. Mais Shepard n'en demeurait pas moins stupéfaite.

Liara T'Soni, détenant un doctorat en archéologie, fascinée par les prothéens, biotique surpuissante et compagne du Commandant Shepard savait dessiner. Toute absorbée par son œuvre, la femme bleue n'entendit pas Shepard approcher par derrière et observer son dessin, une lueur de curiosité brillant dans son regard vert. De toute évidence, le bloc de papier était un carnet de dessin, il avait dû couter une fortune à l'asari, les objets « analogiques » étant particulièrement peu répandus, les rendant extrêmement rares, chers et difficiles à trouver. Mais après tout, Liara était une excellente Courtière en Information. Lui facilitant ainsi la tâche.

Et le moins que l'on puisse dire à propos du coup de crayon de l'asari était qu'il était particulièrement bien, elle semblait porter une attention particulière aux détails, n'en oubliant aucun sur son sujet. Shepard était surprise, s'attendant presque à voir le dessin respirer… ou se mettre à donner des ordres.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu savais dessiner, fut la première chose qu'elle trouva à dire.

Bien entendu, cela fit sursauter l'asari qui se tourna rapidement pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

\- Il y a encore quelques petites choses que le commandant Shepard ne sait pas à mon sujet… dit-elle en souriant.


	9. Chapter 9

Le Normandy faisait l'objet d'un contrôle par un amiral. Ce qui en soit, était bien loin d'inquiéter Shepard, son vaisseau était parfaitement en règle et pour les quelques relations qui étaient contraire à l'éthique de l'Alliance, son statut de Spectre garantissait l'immunité à ce sujet. Cela expliquait donc qu'elle soit à attendre l'amiral sur le pont principal, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, dans une posture détendue.

A l'instant où l'amiral posa le pied en dehors de l'ascenseur, elle salua, attendant patiemment que celui-ci l'autorise à prendre une posture moins… raide. Ce qui arriva somme toute rapidement. Tout comme les reproches. Et la crispation de la machoire du Commandant. Ca avait commencé avec une remarque désobligeante sur la présence de Garrus à bord et de son rôle. Shepard l'avait donc corrigé avec la diplomatie dont elle savait faire preuve en temps normal, prenant en compte la tendance de beaucoup de militaires ayant connu la guerre du premier contact à un racisme envers les turiens. Et ce n'est pas la trahison de Saren qui avait aidé les choses pour eux.

L'amiral était rapidement passé à un autre sujet lui déplaisant à bord. Qui étrangement se trouvait être la présence de Tali. En entendant cela, Shepard du faire un énorme travail de self contrôle pour ne pas se pincer l'arête du nez, serrer les poings ou commencer à hurler sur l'amiral. Elle se contenta de corriger une nouvelle fois l'amiral, mettant l'accent sur les compétences technologiques que Tali avait apporté à bord… Et sur les compliments qu'Adams n'avait de cesse de faire à son égard.

C'était de toute évidence la mauvaise chose à faire puisqu'il enchaîna sur un point beaucoup plus délicat, la présence de Liara à bord. Et les termes employés étaient très loin d'être du goût de Shepard qui cette fois-ci n'arriva pas à ne pas serrer les poings. Sa mâchoire était si crispée qu'elle savait qu'elle allait en avoir des crampes, ce qu'elle savait aussi c'est que l'asari en question se trouvait derrière l'amiral et pouvait entendre absolument tout ce qu'il était en train de dire. Et bien entendu, cette fois-ci, l'amiral – qui semblait avoir compris que l'avis de Shepard était totalement opposé au sien – ne lui laissa pas le temps de le contredire, enchaînant sur le fait que Shepard était la honte de l'Alliance – et de l'humanité. Et autres compliments sur sa personne et sa façon de tenir son vaisseau.

Si Shepard n'appréciait pas davantage ce sujet, elle n'était pas mécontente d'être la cible du venin de l'officier plutôt que sa petite amie. Ce qui ne semblait pas du tout du goût de Liara, l'asari commença par froncer les sourcils avant de s'éclaircir la gorge, d'abord doucement – et alors totalement ignorée – puis suffisamment fort pour que l'amiral se tourne dans sa direction, de toute évidence, extrêmement agacé.

\- Excusez-moi mais… seriez-vous un Spectre ? Avez-vous été choisis par le Conseil pour protéger la galaxie ? Je ne pense pas, le Commandant Shepard ne peut donc pas être soumise à votre inspection et par conséquent, votre seule présence ici est en réalité, dû à la – bien trop importante – courtoisie du Commandant. En d'autres termes, si ce que vous voyez ici ne vous plaît pas, vous savez où se trouve la sortie.

Shepard manqua de ricaner à cela, il fallait qu'elle se rappelle de remercier l'asari comme il se devait, peut-être même prendre le risque de l'inviter à dîner en dehors du vaisseau – parce qu'il est bien connu qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir sans se faire tirer dessus. Elle réussi pourtant à se contenir et l'amiral grogna quelque chose de l'ordre de « Et incapable de garder ses subordonnés à leur place en plus ». Avant que l'amiral ne parte… Et qu'elle n'embrasse passionément l'asari.


	10. Chapter 10

La majorité des livres étaient conservés sur un support numérique, de nombreux datapads rangés et classés dans d'immenses bibliothèques qui rassemblaient des milliers d'ouvrages dans un espace bien moins important. Il existait cependant encore des bibliothèques où il était possible de trouver de « vrais » livres. C'est généralement celles-ci que Liara fréquentait, trouvant un côté apaisant à l'ambiance dégagée par les rayonnages emplis de volumes ouvragés, aux pages jaunies par le temps et à cette odeur particulière qui n'appartenait qu'aux livres.

Le fait qu'elle trouvait l'humaine qui travaillait dans l'une de ces bibliothèques à son goût n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ce choix. Il lui était arrivé de cesser de fréquenter sa bibliothèque préférée pendant quelques temps – généralement après des moments bien embarrassants où elle avait tenté de flirter avec la bibliothécaire en question pour se ridiculiser. Mais elle y était toujours revenue. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa bibliothèque préférée pour rien.

Mais voilà, elle était installée à sa table habituelle entourée d'une dizaine de livres avec ses affaires éparpillées tout autour d'elle sur la table pour « faciliter » la prise de note – elle avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où elle avait cherché le datapad sur lequel elle prenait des notes sous les livres qui finissait invariablement par le recouvrir. Dans le tas d'ouvrages, il y avait celui qu'elle empruntait presque à chaque fois – et elle était presque certaine d'être la seule à le consulter de manière aussi régulière. Et lorsqu'elle l'avait ouvert, elle avait failli manquer la petite note derrière la couverture avec les contacts d'un omnitool.

Ceci expliquait donc le fait qu'elle n'ait pas encore commencé à travailler et qu'elle fixe intensément la note, comme pour en percer les secrets. Il était bien connu que si on fixait suffisamment longtemps un morceau de papier, celui-ci commençait à parler et révéler des informations primordiales. Oui bon, elle rêvait sans doute si elle y croyait mais en même temps, il n'y avait pas des milliards de personnes étudiant les prothéens et encore moins qui fréquentait cette bibliothèque – depuis le temps qu'elle y venait, elle le saurait tout de même.

Ca n'expliquait pas qui avait bien pu laisser cette note là… à moins que… L'asari lança un rapide regard en direction de la bibliothécaire, son cœur battant soudainement beaucoup plus vite qu'il n'avait l'habitude de le faire. Ses yeux retombèrent sur la mystérieuse note, incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose. Qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait ? Au pire, elle se trompait et elle appelait une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Au mieux… ses tentatives désastreuses de flirt avaient d'une façon ou d'une autre fonctionné.

Avec un soupir, elle entra le numéro dans son omnitool et laissa son doigt suspendu au-dessus du bouton d'appel, hésitant une nouvelle fois. Après un nouveau regard rapide en direction d'une humaine qui semblait se cacher à moitié derrière un livre – fait suffisamment rare pour que Liara le note – elle se décida, se levant, elle rangea ses affaires avant de partir, une fois à une distance qu'elle estimait suffisante, elle appuya finalement sur le bouton de son omnitool.

Presqu'immédiatement, le désir de raccrocher, éteindre son omnitool, le jeter puis l'écraser pour faire bonne mesure se firent ressentir, vaillamment, elle ignora ses peurs en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre en écoutant les tonalités, priant presque pour que la mystérieuse personne ayant laissé son numéro ne décroche pas, qu'elle puisse raccrocher sans être malpolie ou passer pour une dégonflée et tout oublier de ce coup de fil.

\- Salut, je vois que tu t'es décidé à m'appeler !

La voix était définitivement celle de la bibliothécaire et Liara n'avait aucun mal à entendre le sourire dans cette voix. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer, certaine qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision en n'appelant pas avant d'être suffisamment éloignée de la bibliothèque.

\- Euh… oui, je…

Et bien entendu, elle bafouillait… Sur le moment, elle avait juste envie de creuser un trou et de s'y enterrer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre que personne ne se souviendrait de cet instant. Elle était presque surprise que Shepard – comme elle avait appris que la bibliothécaire se nommait – ne raccroche pas sur le champ.

\- Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. Ceci dit, je me disais qu'on pourrait… je sais pas, aller boire… un café un de ces jours ? Si tu es d'accord je veux dire…

Apparemment, elle pouvait bafouiller aussi et Liara pouvait presque imaginer le rouge monter aux joues de l'humaine, souhaitant soudainement être en sa présence pour la voir rougir et voir ce léger sourire en coin qu'elle arborait si souvent. La réponse s'imposait donc d'elle-même.

\- D'accord.


End file.
